Various amusement devices exist based upon the concept of launching a missile. One particularly desirable form is to utilize water filled balloons as the missile. It would be desirable if such a device could be provided which could be conveniently-operated and manufactured at low cost while providing safety in its use so as not to injure the operator of the missile launching device.